Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas
Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas is a fanfiction by Michelle the Editor. It is set in 2003, during the events of Ninja Storm, and the characters have been recruited. It is an adaptation of the Sentai Rosuto Ninpū Tankyūger. Plot Lothor's empire of space ninjas didn't capture quite all of the schools they attacked. A few scattered students begin forming alliances with each other, to fight back, get home, or even destroy each other. Characters Rangers Allies *Archer - DeathDealer1997 *Alice Harod - InsertDecentNameHere *Mark Nero - Deathdealer1997 *Micky Shell - DeathDealer1997 *Orual Ngapoi, Sensei of the Ethereal Ninja Academy *Raoul Blackfeather, Sensei of the Terra Ninja Academy *Akina O'Hara, Sensei of the Season Ninja Academy *Nardu Kai, Sensei of the Earthlight Ninja Academy Villains Generals of Lothor's space ninja empire. *Tauza *Korassil *Xumara *Zart *The Thinker *Chiratheon *Major Jambavan **Brigadier Chubouzu **Spymaster Amorphous **Madam Yuki **Commandant Helios *Kelzak Berserks *Snipers *Fiery Salamanders *Spider Drones *Nanocams Monsters *ScanJammer *Pilot *Mommy Longlegs *Dr. Mesmer *Bl00dhound *Malwaria *Phantasmagoria *Zart's Fire Monster *"Red-Eyed Herring" *Dreamsnare *Glacia *Crystalis *Chameleoid *Solar Samurai *Schizofreak *Puppet Master *Petardier *Surgeon General *Macabrester *Recurse Arsenal Transformation Devices *Ethereal Morphers ♦♦♦ *Terra Morphers ♦♦♦ *Season Morphers ♦♦♦ *Earthlight Morphers ♦♦♦ *Shinobi Morpher ♦ *Obsidian Morpher ♦ Weapons *Ethereal Shuriken ♦♦♦ *Terra Bo ♦♦♦ *Season Tewhatewha ♦♦♦ *Earthlight Katana ♦♦♦ *Shuriken ♦♦ *Projection Blade ♦ *Sound Slicers ♦ *Morning Star ♦ *Stone Claws ♦ *Metal Suruchin ♦ *Geyser Blowgun ♦ *Sunbeam Daggers ♦ *Autumn Blasters ♦ *Frost Katana ♦ *Magma Knuckles ♦ *Dragon Arrow ♦ *Glow Jutte ♦ *Asamune ♦ *Shadow Swords ♦ Zords Legend:◆ pilot Zord, ✶ team-piloted Zord *Ethereal Megazord ✶ **Pandazord ◆ **Batzord ◆ **Goldfishzord ◆ *Cougarzord ◆ *Screech Owlzord ◆ *Copperhead Snakezord ◆ *Season Megazord ✶ **Kiwizord ◆ **Foxzord ◆ **Penguinzord ◆ *Earthlight Megazord ✶ **Mongoosezord ◆ **Komodo Dragonzord ◆ **Fireflyzord ◆ *Tigerzord ◆ **Warrior Mode *Black Lionzord ◆ **Warrior Mode Episodes #Four Academies #Earthlight Burns #Labyrinth of Stone #Changing Seasons #A Light on the Water #A Journey in the Dark #Rangers 1, Megazord 0 #Castle Ridge #A Doctor in the House #Finding the Scent #Ice Queen #Shinobi Strike #Word on the Street #The Rescue Mission #Ranger Assassin #The Tigers Come at Night #Firestorm #Bug Zapping #Snowfall #A Family Affair #Red-Eyed Herring #Nightmare Fuel #Before Dawn #Fissure #Backwards and Upside-Down #Vigilante Intervention #Long-Lost Siblings #High Noon #Heroic Backlash #Specter of the Past #A Good Samaritan #Shadow Strike #Detours and Interruptions #Awakening #Fractures #Secret Plans #Xumara Revealed #New Alliances #Lost in the Past #Trial by Fire #Odd Couples #Phobias Mortem #Panicked Haste #Chiratheon Unbound #Smoke, Fire and Metal ^Originally, "Shinobi Strike" followed "Word on the Street" and "The Rescue Mission," but was switched in order to maintain update order. Trivia *The original concept for this story came from both an interest in creating alternate Ninja Academies (spawned by the author helping StarWriter0303 with a now-deleted fic), and watching JJB88 recruit characters multiple times for essentially an alternate version of canon. *Sensei Orual Ngapoi's surname is Nepalese, but her first name is that of the protagonist of C.S. Lewis's "Till We Have Faces." *The Alejandro ''is based mostly on the author's memories of a cruise ship she got to stay on a few years ago, albeit in the Mediterranean instead of the Caribbean. *Pilot is named after and somewhat resembles the character of Pilot from ''Farscape. *Palencia is named after the Spanish city, although by sheer coincidence there is a real city named Placencia not too far away from Palencia's location. *All minor students get their names from Seventh Sanctum's Quick Name Generator. *Most of chapter 12 was written for a school assignment several months prior to publishing. *Several of the original arsenal submissions were adapted from hand-to-hand weapons into Power Sphere attacks, such as the Sparrow Gun and the Goldfinch Sword. See Also Rosuto Ninpū Tankyūger - the Sentai counterpart Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Season